John Price
Captain John Price is a former British Special Forces soldier. He saw six years of service in the British Army and twenty-nine years in the British S.A.S. Biography Early Life John Price was born in London, England on April 25, 1964 to William and Kathryn Price. Every year, on Veterans' Day, John and his parents would visit the clock tower in Credenhill where his grandfather's name was inscribed. Hoping to follow in his grandfather's footsteps, John Price joined the British Army at the age of 18; and, after six years of service, obtained the rank of Sergeant. In 1988, John's life changed forever. Beirut, Lebanon In 1988, John Price was selected, by MI6, to the British S.A.S. Once he arrived at the S.A.S. base, in Credenhill, Price went through weapons familurization training; and after the briefing, he, along with Gaz, rode, via Black Hawk, and were dropped near the outskirts of Beirut. Knowing that their mission carried with it risk of capture or death, Sgt. Price, Gaz, and Pvt. Kamarov allied with the Lebanese Armed Forces (LAF) and were assigned to protect the city Beirut; however, after hours of house-to-house firefights, they were captured. After about a week of captivity, Price and Kamarov, having made a backup escape plan if capture were to happen, along with Gaz, escaped. Kamarov, however, took a bullet to the thigh during the escape; but, Price never left him. He took Kamarov by the leg and arm and carried him using the fireman-carry technique. As Price walked ten feet with Kamarov, a Hezbollah soldier fired a round into Sgt. Price's hip, causing him to groan on its impact. Sgt. Price, with his left hand, yelled over the radio for immediate pick up for Pvt. Kamarov, Gaz, and himself. As the helicopter decended to the ground, about fifteen feet from their position, Price set Kamarov down in the seat nearest to him. Price and Gaz hopped in the helicopter as it ascended from the ground, considering the fact that the LZ was hot. Beirut, Lebanon was not ready for a victor; but, two years later, in 1990, it was, but in the form of an agreement. Operation Easy Pt. 1; Prypiat, Ukraine John Price, now a lieutenant, was re-assigned under Captain Michael MacMillan's command. Soon after, both he and MacMillan were briefed, behind closed doors, on the wetwork that was to be accomplished at all cost: the assassination of the Ultranationalist leader Imran Zakhaev. After a week of preparation, Lt. Price and Captain MacMillan parachuted into Prypiat, Ukraine; under the cover of darkness, naturally. In the early hours of the morning, Lt. Price and his CO, Captain MacMillan set out, meticulously taking out Ultranationalist soldiers. As they made their way through a church and a cemetary, MacMillan, upon hearing a loud noise, did a one-eighty with his head only to spot an enemy helicopter. On Captain MacMillan's orders, both he and Lt. Price laid flat on the ground in the shadow of the alabaster-colored wall. As the heli flew past on business of its own, Price and MacMillan picked themselves off the ground and proceeded to cover one-hundred yards; however, a large patrol of enemy troops and vehicles caused both SAS operators to fall to the prone position. Price and MacMillan, both in what seemed to be a sticky wicket, never forgot their goal: kill Imran Zakhaev. They then started to crawl a heart-pounding fifty feet, while trying not to draw any attention that would, without a doubt, compromise them. At MacMillan's orders, they got up and made their way to a small pond where a couple of Ultranationalists were disposing the bodies of those who were either unconvinced, deemed expendible, or both. Price and MacMillan took cover behind a light-weight bulldozer, so as not to be seen. Spotting a patrol of two Ultranationalist soldiers, Lt. Price took his sniper rifle and carefully took them out one at a time. After taking out the patrol, Lt. Price was orded, by Captain MacMillan, to wait until he was in position. Lt. Price wondered, for a minute, why his CO was moving to different position than the position he was in before; and, he got his answer. "Let's move up for a better view." were the words that proceeded after Price's thought of wonder. At Captain MacMillan's command, Lt. Price took out one of the Ultranationalists near the truck while his CO took out the other. They continued on, but were confronted, visually, by what MacMillan put as a "bloody convention", and he was right. Price and MacMillan both looked in shock and awe at how many Ultranationalist troops there were. Lt. Price thought, in his heart, that going pass dozens of enemy troops undetected was not possible; but, with Captain MacMillan's astute timing, Lt. Price and his CO denied the possibility of detection and ran, with all speed, and briefly hid between two enemy vehicles. Knowing that compromization was imminent, Price and MacMillan went prone and crawled under the enemy vehicles that were lined up for possible carpooling. After a few minutes of crawling, Price and MacMillan got up and took cover behind a brick wall. Realizing that no one has spotted them, Lt. Price and Captain MacMillan continued on their way to their target building, confronting nothing more than a sniper and a dog, the latter, of which, they chose not to kill. Once in the target building, Lt. Price and Captain MacMillan waited on the top floor for three days. During their wait, food and one barret .50 caliber rifle were provided. Operation Easy Pt 2.; Prypiat, Ukraine On the third day, Captain MacMillan informed Lt. Price that the cartel meeting was underway and motioned him to get into the prone position and man the Barret .50 cal; and, he did so. As Captain MacMillan IDed the target as the Ultranationalist leader Imran Zakhaev, Lt. Price, with his right index finger on the trigger, set the rifle's crosshairs on perpetrator's head; however, for unknown reasons, an enemy helicopter blocked Price's view via his scope. As the heli moved on, the target, with his arms in the air in frustration, took two steps forward while eyeballing the arms dealer. At that moment, Captain MacMillan, knowing that their window time was only seconds away from permanently closing, gave Lt. Price the green light. As Price fired, he hoped that the bullet would hit Zakhaev's heart, but it only blew off the target's arm. After MacMillan spoke what he had witnessed, both he and Price bolted toward the window which Price had prepped for their exfil. As they clipped themselves in, they bounced off the exterior of the wall as the top floor exploded in a ball of fire due to an enemy rocket. As they landed safely on the ground, they unclipped themselves from the ropes and bolted from the scene. Price heard his CO yell over the radio that they had been compromised; and, thought of what they went through that MacMillan did not reveal. Instead of the usual five minute extraction time, he and MacMillan were given seventeen minutes, in case anything went wrong. Price and MacMillan fought their way to an area of which was once a lively playground, but no more. As they started to proceed, Captain MacMillan spotted an enemy helicopter and ordered his leftenant, Lt. Price, to shoot the heli down, but it, however, took both to bring the chopper down. Out of slow response, MacMillan was injured from the hip down, preventing him from walking; so, he had Price carry him over his shoulder. Price carried MacMillan until they reached their goal, but he had to put his CO down due to a few enemy entanglements. Once at their extraction point, Price and MacMillan fended off wave after wave of Ultranationalist soldiers, the latter not moving from his spot. After what seemed to be five minutes, Captain MacMillan, out of frustration, yelled over the radio on the whereabouts of their transportation. Price and MacMillan were told to wait, because the Marine troop transport, a double-bladed helicopter, was just over three-thousand meters from their position. Price and MacMillan's frustration grew, but were relieved to spot the Marine troop transport land in a hot LZ. Price, under heavy gunfire, picked up MacMillan and helped him to his seat on board the helicopter. Without a second to spare, they were in the air and out of the firefight within minutes.